


You Don't Need Me

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Kun tells David that he needs David. David knows that Kun doesn't need him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "'I just really need to have you here right now"

“I don’t think I can-”

“Oh, come on, David!”

David sighs as he moves his phone to his left ear. He can have a mental image of Sergio pouting.

“Kun, I am just really tired now…”

He’s not lying. Indeed, he is exhausted. For the last few days, David has been busy not just with training, but also with some club functions, interviews, commercial photo shoots… All of the things that have made him have to talk with some random people that David can’t even remember who their names are. All of those things just worn him out, that right now, he just wants to get comfortable on the couch and do nothing besides watching some nonsense on TV. He is physically, and mentally exhausted

“I can pick you up if you want to. So you don’t have to drive all the way here,” Sergio offers.

David massages his temple with his thumb. “Kun, I don’t think that-”

“Oh, come on, David. I just really need to have you here right now."

Maybe he’s too tired. Or maybe all his anger and frustration that he has been bottling up inside of him has got to the point when enough is enough. That’s why David was not even really thinking when he snaps.

“Oh? So what? So you can have me as an option to spend the night with? So you can forget whatever problem you are having right now with _him_? No Kun. You don’t need me. You just need someone as a temporary escape from your own misery.”

When he realizes that he might have gone too far, it’s already too late. 

The silence stretches for too long, even though David can hear Sergio’s breathing.

“You yourself is not much better, you know that.”

Sergio’s voice is calm, but too bitter, David barely recognizes it as Sergio’s voice.

David lets out a long sigh.

“Kun…” he says.

He was about to apologize, but then he stops. Should he feel sorry anyway? Why should he? Whatever it is that has been happening between him and Sergio, both of them know that it’s nothing but a stupid way of trying to escape for a while from them pining for someone else. And David doesn’t think that wanting to stop it should be something that he has to be sorry about. So why should he apologize anyway when he's just saying the truth?

“What? Do you think I don’t know about your secret wishes? How you actually want him for you? How you’re faking it when you have that smiles of _oh-i-am-happy-to-see-you-together_?” Sergio’s tone is a sharp one.

David wants to laugh hysterically. Of course Sergio knows it. He knows, they both know it from the beginning, right when this fake, totally pointless superficial thing between them started.

So he just shakes his head and replies with an exasperated tone.

"Whatever, Kun… Whatever…”

Without waiting for any response from the other end of the line, David hangs up the call.

David places his phone on the coffee table, and lays on the couch. It’s getting dark out there, but he doesn’t bother turning on the light. It’s always easier for him to calm himself down in the dark.

Arms crossed under his head, David closes his eyes. Sergio’s words involuntarily replay in his head.

_I just really need you here right now._

David exhales heavily.

 _It’s funny_ , he quietly thinks to himself. _It’s funny how those words taste so hollow now._  So hollow as David doesn’t even know anymore, to whom he should or event wants to say that kind of words.


End file.
